Beginning to Feel
by Momoiro Sakura
Summary: Sango starts to develop feelings for InuYasha, but does he feel the same way? It seemes he doesn't know either. Well I know I'm really bad at summaries...But that's ok! ][H I A T U S][Email Me.
1. The End of the Battle

Unknown Feelings

Momoiro Sakura

**This is my first fanfic so I know it won't be very good at all but I can try can't I? Well anyway I hope you like it:P**

* * *

' Hiraik-' her words were cut off by the familiar voice of Miroku.

' Wait Sango!' Miroku yelled before the taijiya could lunge her weapon at the ferocious demon that stood in front of them.

She turned to face him while avoiding the demon's attacks. ' Whats the matter Houshi-sama?' she asked.

' That demon, it has a barrier that will withstand any of our attacks, at this pointthe attacks will not have anyeffect.' He said with a deep look of worry.

' So...we can't defeat it...then what are we going to do?' Shereplied getting the same look on Miroku's face on her's.

'It's not that we can't defeat it Sango-chan,' he started' We need to breakit's barrier to at least have a chance.'He knew the answer to defeat the demon.

' InuYasha could use his Tetsusaiga to break the barrier couldn't he?' She gazed towards the direction wherethey had left him. Hehadn't been fighting because Miroku, overconfident, had said that they didn'tneed his help inslayingthe demon. It had taken some convincing, and arguing to make InuYasha stay.

' Sango-chan,I'll go findInuYasha and tell him we need help.' He began running in the direction where they had left InuYasha before.

'No Houshi-sama, I'll go besides he probablywon't listento you since your the one that told him not to come...'Now it was her who was heading in that direction.

' But...' he let out a heavy sigh. _She's been acting...differently around InuYasha the last few days...I wonder what's going on. I'll have to have a talk with herlater on._

±----------------------------------------------±

' InuYasha! InuYasha where are you! We need your help with the demon!' There wasn't an answer but she knew he was around.

' InuYasha I know your around here..._just where..._' She continued looking around the part of the forest he had been in before. _Why do I feel so...worried. It's not like a demon is going to attack me around here, but why do I feel so nervous._

' InuYasha, come on Houshi-sama could be dieing right now and you just ignoring me. I'm not the one who told you that ' we can handle it on our own' now please come and help us' With still no answer she let out a sigh and turned to look in the other direction when a flash of red appeared behind her.

' So...I knew you people couldn't kill that demon without me.' He said as a grin crossed his face.

She seemed to return the smile, ' maybe you're right.'

'Of course I am, that's why you came to find me, 'cause you couldnt kill the demon.'

' Actually the demon has a barrier and you're the only one who can break it.'

' Keh you'd need my help anyway.' He mumbled.

Sango had already started running back towards the demon as InuYasha leaped right behind her and picked her up.

' What are you doing InuYasha? I'm perfectly fine running without your help,' she snapped.

' You know, it's not like I want to carry you, I'm doing it so we can get to that monk before he dies and I'm a lot faster, so it only makes sense.' He replies in an irritated voice.

' Oh...Thank you InuYasha sometimes you're not that bad, you know that?' He sort of ' keh-ed ' as a reply.

As they entered the part of the forest where the battle was, they saw Miroku was struggling to dodge the attacks of the demon. He let Sango off his back

' So Miroku. Iguess you doneed my help after all,' heyelled as he unsheithed the Tetsusaiga.

' I admit itInuYasha, you're right. We do need your help after all and I give my apologies for ever doubting needing your help.'He acknowledged

'I don't need any apologies monk now get out of my way!' He motioned, as he ran towards thedemon. The tetsusaiga turned red and he lunged it at the barrier. Itshattered into many pieces and with that, he used his wind scar on it to finish it off.

' That sure was easy,' he said ashe sheithed his sword.

' InuYasha. Thank you again for understanding', Sango gave him a little nod to show her appreciation towards him.

He started to blush a little, ' You already thanked me before...'

' It wasonly necessary, since you also slayed the demon' she smiled.

' Ya...whatever'

' InuYasha, no need toblush it was only a compliment.' he acknowledged once again while putting a hand on his shoulder.

' I ain't blushing Miroku and get your hands off me!' he shook off the monk's hand.

' Well then, we should get going...Oh and InuYasha did you see Shippou-chan anywhere?' she asked while looking around

' Oh, I remember he sort of hidon the top ofa tree so he wouldn't get attacked...little brat.'

' Shippou-chan! It's ok, you can come down from the tree now!' she yelled

' Hey you asked me a question and you were basically ignoring me!'he ' hmph-ed '

' How could I have ignored you if I was telling Shippou-chan to come out of the tree?' She questioned.

' Uhh...justshut up willyou' he mumbled

' Well excuse me, you could try and be a little nicer you know.'she said back as he just stared away.

' Sango-chan, Miroku, are you two alright?' he demanded as he jumped ontoInuYasha's shoulder.

' I'm fine, what about you Sango-chan?' Right away his hand started to head towards Sango.

Before he had a chanceInuYasha snatched his hand away. ' Just what do you think you'redoing pervert?'He asked, curious for his answer.

' I was just making sureshe wasn't harmed in any way.'

' Sure you were...filthy pervert!'

**Slap! **

' Hmph! That'll teach you!' she began walking towards her neko, Kirara, with Shippou following

Once again, he was rubing his sore cheek. ' Well...that suredid hurt...' he began ' InuYasha?'

' What?'

' Since when did you care if...I...umm...made sure Sango was ok?'

' What! I don't care at all! And you _weren't_ checking if Sango was ok!' He stormed off blushing again, but he had already gone so no one had noticed.

' InuYasha?...Well he sure got worked up about that, it makes me wonder' he stared off after him and began to follow.

They were headed towards the village they had passed earlier. Miroku had suggested it since they would probably need some rest. Of course they all agreed except for the hanyou, but after the battle, he was feeling a little tired.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first chap. of 'Beginning to Feel' I hoped you liked it! Plz review I'd really appreciate it! Ja!**


	2. A Little Conversation

**Thank you to V.X.O! Who wasmy first reviewer. I'm glad you like the story so far! )**

**Alright on tothe second Chapter: **

**A Little Conversation**

* * *

They were only a little ways from the village so Miroku thought now was as good time to talk with Sango, to see if anything was bothering her. She was trailing behind InuYasha and Miroku was the last one following She seemed to bedragging her feet on the dirt road they were traveling on. Miroku knew she had something on her mind. 

' Sango! Hold on!' She turned around to face the monk who was now jogging a little bit to catch up with the slayer.

' Is there something on your mind Houshi-sama?' she asked with little concern in her eyes.

He smiled a little, ' I was going to ask you that Sango-chan,it seems that there is something troubling you...'Now hewas slighty whispering, loud enough for Sango to hear, but quietly enough so InuYasha and Shippou couldn't.

' There's nothing wrong...you shouldn't worry about me, I'm just not really feeling too well today, it's nothing to worry about, really.' She turned towards him a now instead of having any look ofconfusion or concern, she had a small smile.

' Are you sure? You usually wouldn't let something like that hold you down-'

' It's nothing Houshi-sama. I meant it the first time I said it.' she snapped.

He was a little surprised by the tone of voice she had given him but knew it was best to not bother her. ' Well if you're sure, I won't bother you anymore,' he sighed and started to loose pace with Sango, so he was walking ahead a bit more than her. He heard her familiar sigh that she always had when something was troubling her.

He managed to catch up with InuYasha and decided if it wasn't Sango he was going to talk to, it might as well be InuYasha.

' So InuYasha...' He began slowly.

' Something on you're mind, monk?' he asked while looking into the distance.

' Well it's not exactly myself that I'm worrying about, it's more like Sango-chan...' He replied while rubbing his forehead.

' Do you know what's wrong with her?'

' Not exactly, it seems she just isn't feeling herself today, but I feel that there is something else on her mind, or someone at least. Do you happen to know anything?' he asked.

' Me? Nope I didn't notice anything wrong with her, maybe she's just lonely 'cause Kagome went back to her one time for a week.' He finally turned to see Miroku's face.

' I'm not so sure about that, InuYasha she seemed fine about when Kagome-chan asked her if it was ok if she left for a while.' He was the one now who looked into the distance.

' Well, don't ask me. How the hell am I supposed to know what's wrong with her, It's not like _I_ talk to her every ten minutes.'

' Maybe you should try to talk to her,she wouldn't tell me anything when I asked.'

There was a look of confusion and surprise on his face, ' Me? What am I gonna ask her? If she's feeling alright?' He half yelled.

Sango now looked up at the two of them, ' Houshi-sama, I already told you that I am fine!'

They both turned at surprise of how she yelled.

'...I'm sorry Miroku I didn't mean to yell...it's just...' she mumbled.

' Don't have a second thought about it Sango.' Was his cheerful response.

' Hey look everyone! There's the village!' That was the first time Shippou had talked for their long walk towards the village. Kirara ' mew-ed ' to show her happiness. Once they entered the headman of the village immediately reconized him from passing the village earlier and offered them a room, of course they agreed and settled into their room. Like before Miroku was still telling InuYasha to have a talk with Sango.

' Come on InuYasha! You can't leave her feeling like this!'

' I don't care, why don't you try to talk to her!'

' Because, I've already tried and now is the perfect time for you to talk to her, she's gone out for a walk.'

' So I think it's a perfect time for _you _to have a talk with her!' Before he had a chance to do anything Miroku pushed him out of the room.

' Go ahead! She's in need of your help!' Miroku called.

' I still don't know you can't try again, you're the one who's in love with her!' InuYasha didn't wait for his answer, but just leaped into the direction where the taijiya had went. ' You're gonna pay for this Miroku!' he yelled in anger.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was the second chapter, there seems to be a lot of Miroku so far but there will be way more InuYasha and Sango in it don't worry if you like Miroku A LOT cuz he'll still be in it too Plz review! And I hope it turns out better anyway. Ja!**


	3. Surprising Things

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed for the last chap or the whole story! **

**Inuyasha's2ndloverafterSango: I'm glad you like the story so far and yes, I will try my best to make the chaps longer! Thx for putting me on your fave authors list too:)**

**animeroxz: I will try to fix it up to make it make more sense...and stuff. I'm glad you like it!**

**Oh ya, Sorry for the wait on this chapter!Anyhoo on to chappie 3!**

* * *

_I can't believe that stupid monk, why couldn't he go see Sango himself...it makes a lot more sense for him to go, not me. What the hell, if Sango's mood affects her fighting, I guess I should at least make sure of that._

InuYasha let out a heavy sigh, motioning that he was really annoyed about why Miroku couldn't do it himself.

As he came to a clearing, he noticed that they were actually on some sort of mountain. He looked down at the flowing waterfall that seemed to go on forever.

'Hmm, I wonder where she is?' InuYasha said as he looked sniffed the air looking to his right, spotting Sango sitting on a fairly large rock by the edge of the waterfall. She seemed to be in deep thought.

' Hey Sango, you ok?' He yelled over to her and began walking towards her.

' What...oh InuYasha, I'm fine. Why did you ask?' She questioned, greeting him with a peaceful but serious look.

' Oh...Miroku said you were acting strange. Are you sure there's nothing' wrong?' She turned to him with a look of confusion.

' No, nothing's wrong. You know Houshi-sama didn't tell you to come here just to ask if something was wrong with me...' InuYasha, was now confused himself.

' Uhh...just what do you mean?'

' Didn't you see him staring at that woman when we entered the village, he probably went to flirt with her. Filthy pervert.' Sango mumbled seemingly to herself.

' Filthy pervert, eh? I thought you were in love with him. Or were you?' He had s slight grin on his face as he sat down on the ground beside the rock Sango was sitting on.

' I might have thought I was...before, I'm not really sure anymore...' At this point she was thinking to herself about what she had said. InuYasha was staring at the water. She found herself gazing into his face, without him noticing, just watching him.

' Sango, Sango? Are you ok?' She shook her head to snap herself out of the trance that she might have been in. ' Why were you staring at me?'

Sango was now moving her hands around her lap. ' Umm...I was just...Oh no reason.'

' Ok...I think you're keeping something from me, there must have been a reason.' InuYasha accused.

' What, no, really I was just thinking about what I had said before, you know InuYasha, Houshi-sama is just...I can't even begin to think of the word I'm trying to say...' Her voice was so low, even for InuYasha with his hearing could hardly hear her.

' I'm going to go rest now InuYasha, I think I'm already feeling better.' As she put her hands on the ground to brace herself while standing up, she accidentally put her hand on top of InuYasha's which was almost right beside the rock. When she noticed what she just did she pulled her hand away from his. They were both blushing madly as Sango ran towards the middle of the village, leaving InuYasha alone still blushing.

_What just happened there...I know it was just a mistake what happened, but then why am I blushing, why were we both blushing, it was just an accident...wasn't it?_ Even InuYasha didn't know what he was thinking, he never had really gotten too confused when anything like that had happened with Sango, so why did the feeling about it change now.

InuYasha didn't seem to think much of it, but was still a little bit confused. He headed towards the village using the same path Sango had used. He noticed Kirara and Shippou playing with the splashes of water that came from the water. He continued along towards the village. It seemed that there was a presence around the village but like InuYasha's other confusions, he didn't think much of that either.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter is reeeeaaaalllllllyyyyy weirdish to me, but I got writers block, so that had something to do with it...Sorry if this chapter was short but I _will_ make the next one longer. Well Ja ne!**


	4. Shikon no Kakera

**Omg I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating or anything, it's just lots of...other things to do, but now, I'm working as hard as I can to make this chapter good and long...and making sense...ya. Anyway I know the last chapter was really short and indifferent but it won't ever be that short again! Ok, thx to my recent reviewers like: **

**V.X.O: I'm glad you think that it's improving! **

**Luciado: It's great that my fic makes you smile :) **

**obliviandragon: I at least hope I'll never quit writing this! It really helps to encourage me when ppl like you ;) review things like that! Ty **

**EdxWinry: I'm glad you like it **

**Alright here is chapter 4. **

**

* * *

**

The wind blew slightly past the face of the confused slayer, as once again her companions and herself traveled along leaving the village that they had been in behind. Sango had been eager leave the village. It seemed she needed to be traveling to clear her thoughts of what had happened when her hand had fallen upon InuYasha's and how she was very embarrassed at the incident. In ways she was maybe even avoiding him a little bit.

_There is no reason whatsoever why I should be feeling the way I am, it was an accident, simple as that._ She shookher head from left to right about two times. As she walked her Hiraikotsu hit her back lightly every time she stepped ahead.She fiddled with the strap thatheld her weapon on her back, feeling the coarse material it was made of against her palm.

Miroku looked up to see InuYasha looking forward and sniffing the air, ' InuYasha? Do you smell something unusual?'

'Actually I do, there's a demon just a bit ahead. Good thing too, I've been waiting for a fight for a while.' He said, while cracking hisknuckles. WhenSango heard this she immediatelylooked up to see Miroku's face staring back at her.She quickly turned her gaze beside her at the large trees in the forest while saying, ' I better get changed for the battle, and I'll catch up with you two.' She turnedto the forest and began walking behind a fairly large tree so she could changefrom herkimono to her taijiya outfit.

'Well, I'm all ready better catch up to them.' Before she could catch up to them, all of a sudden ahumungous demon cameup right behind herabout to attack. The taijiya was caught off guard and barely escaped the claws of the demon. She looked up to see its fiery red eyes staring at her. It had long fangs pouring out of its mouth. It was standing on all four legs, its claws were like razor sharp knives, they were silver except for the fresh blood that was on the end of them on the two front legs. The black body that hovered over was frightening enough, that even Sango was feeling afraid. She was about to run over to grab her Hiraikotsu when it struck both its front legs on either side of her body, not allowing her to move in the least.

'Just where the hell do you think you're going slayer?' The demon said while grinning cunningly.

'What do you want from me you demon?' Sango yelled, struggling to get away from its grasp.

'My name is Moikoro, and I have come to destroy you and your friends, I would suggest you stop struggling since it won't be helping you to escape at all, stupid girl!' He snarled.

'I would rethink that-'

'Sango!' Came the familiar voice of InuYasha followed by Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder.

'InuYasha!' She returned, motioning a plan that he seemed to understand while Miroku and Shippou had no idea at all.

'Ready Sango?' Yelled InuYashaas he got ready with his Tetsusaiga.

'If you are,' she replied. As Moikoroturned his head to see what the commotion was about Sango took out her katana and stabbed his left eye, and by surprise, a Shikon no kakera came out of its eye.

'Damn you!' Screeched theyoukai as he lunged at the slayer. Just before he could slash Sango's stomach, InuYasha swung his Tetsusaiga cutting off the crazed demons head.

It crumpled up into many pieces which werefilled with the innards and blood from the demon. Again, another Shikon no kakera fell out of its neck as the youkai shriveled up.

'Well,' began Miroku, ' that was fairly easy even though it did have two shards of the jewel.'

Both InuYasha, and Sango stared at him with one eyebrow raised each and an angry looked on their faces.

'Maybe that's because you didn't do anything Houshi-sama...' Sango mentioned.

'Me and Sango were the ones that did the work.' Continued InuYasha, while Kirara mewed at Sango, holding the shards in her mouth.

'Thank you Kirara, good girl!' Sango cuddled the neko taking the shards from her little mouth.

'Sango, here you go.' Miroku motioned her Hiraikotsu towards her.

'Oh, you did do something monk.' She said with a sarcastic look. She seemed to be getting annoyed by just the way he was trying to warm up to her and almost forgot how embarrassed she was from her incident with InuYasha, until he laid a hand upon her shoulder.

'Good work Sango.' InuYasha nodded with a half respectful look.

'Same for you InuYasha.' Sango replied, with a peaceful smile on her face. Now, the monk was getting a little jealous, even though he knew InuYasha wasn't trying anything with Sango.

'Shall we go?' The monk asked, seemingly to Sango, _just_ Sango.

'Why don't we set up camp here for the night? It seems like a good place.' She said hopefully staring up at the sky as it started to turn a light pink.

'Why not. I'm pretty tired.' InuYasha looked over to Sango nodding. 'What do you think Miroku?'

He let outa quiet sigh, ' sure it couldn't do us any harm now could it.'

'Great! I'll just go get changed.' Sango said beginning to walk down the road into a good place to change.

'Why don't I accompany you, Sango?' Came Miroku's voice.

'Why don't you stay here Miroku?' InuYasha said sternly.

'That's a good idea InuYasha.' Replied Sango, continuing down into the forest. Once again came a sigh from Miroku as he sat down on a log with Shippou.

* * *

**Alright that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Plz review and if you do the next chapter will be on sooner than you think since I seem to take forever to write these. Shitsurei! **


	5. Just Another Day

**Omg, I am sooo sorry! I took forever to do this chapter. I almost forgot about this fic...actually any fic. I was doing other things on the comp and I guess it slipped my mind, and then, all of a sudden, O.O I REMEMBERED! And as soon as I did I started writing. Right now I'm a little confused where I was with reviewers...I mean thanking tem and stuff so if I don't mention your name I'm really sorry, I'm still all... --' sooooooo...ANYHOOO thank you to these reviewers and any others I forgot, Itamiiru: **

**NellaFire: Thx, glad ya like it! **

**Esplodin' Okami: Inu&San pairings are my fave! Nice name :) **

**Oh...geez, I know I forgot a lot of ppl! **

**OK! NEXT CHAP! **

**

* * *

**

That night Sango hadn't slept too well and seemed to be very tired the next morning, still everyone continued on their journey. They were headed towards the Bone Eaters Well to get Kagome since she had said that she would return that day.

'Are we almost there?' Shippou whined, mostly towards InuYasha since he was the one who always seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

'Shut up Shippou! We'll get there when we get there and what the hell if we're a little late, it doesn't matter to me, Kagome can wait with Kaede can't she?' InuYasha was now not talking but yelling at the young kitsune.

Up above Sango and Miroku were on Kirara, way up in the air above both InuYasha and Shippou, ' InuYasha, we can hear you from up here! There's no need at all, to yell like that at all.' Miroku remarked.

'Ya InuYasha, you shouldn't pick on me like that! I can tell Kagome-chan you know!'

'I don't care, tell Kagome she ain't gonna do anything...'

'...Except sit you,' the kitsune said with a smirk. InuYasha now was speechless blinking more than usual with a slight look of fear.

'This damn thing,' he said pulling at the beads around his neck. Shippou, and both Sango and Miroku were now laughing at the look on InuYasha's face, and the way that he was pulling at the beads.

'InuYasha, as much as you pull on that, it's not coming off that easily you know.' The taijiya motioned towards his neck. She gave him a quiet smile not letting the perverted monk behind her see it, he blushed a little bit but shook off the feeling, after all she was just being friendly.It was probably just the way that she would thank him for the things he had done for the past few days for her...

_I've never seen Sango be so...talkative around InuYasha before. She seems to have gotten closer during the past few days. Well it must be nothing I guess it might be better for her to talk with him; it always was if she didn't like the company of InuYasha that much._

As they reached Kaede's village it was already almost night time, and time to eat. The gang allgathered around the stew in the middle of the hut as Kaede served out their meal. Miroku had gone to eat outside away from Sango's wrath, once again he had tried to grope her and of course the slayer was furious and to the monk, she needed some time to calm herself.

'You'd think I'd learn from experience that she hates it when...' He was so slightly muttering was staring at his cursed hand, when InuYasha appeared out of the hut.

'So monk, you still haven't learned...' He chuckled while punching him on the head.

'Hey! Cut it out InuYasha I didn't do anything to you.'

'So? This is just because it's fun...you know you'd never think that hitting you on the head would be so interesting.' InuYasha mumbled to Miroku, while scratching his head along side his dog ears. ( XD )

' What's going on out here? Did you get into a fight or something?' Both Sango, and Kaede popped out of the hut and stared at them broadly.

'Feh, we're fine he said standing beside Sango; about to go back inside. Before he could Sango put a hand out in front of the hanyou so he couldn't pass by.

'Just what the hell are you doing Sango?'

'I was gonna ask you that yourself, we were gonna stay outside for a while and besides, what's so interesting in there? Kaede and I already cleaned everything up.' The two of them seemed awfully close to each other, close enough for the monk to get jealous. He was now seeing something that he never saw from InuYasha, when Kagome was that close to him he would move away and get annoyed, but with Sango, he stayed right where he was and had a sort of smirk that the monk didn't like.

He took her arm in his hand and moved it out of the way, ' why does it bother you if I'm not with everyone and you?'

She blushed lightly but answered, ' I didn't want you to get lonely in there...'

' Ahem...' Miroku chipped in. Eyeing that InuYasha hand was still holding Sango's and was right beside her.

They both looked at Miroku with a confused look. ' Something in your throat Miroku?' InuYasha questioned. He now let go of Sango's hand and was now blushing that he forgot to let her go.

'Oh...nothing...' He answered turning his head from them. 'I think I'm going to go for a walk ok?'

Everyone nodded as they watched the monk disappear into the forest. Still confused everyone else; Sango, InuYasha, Shippou and Kirara went to sit down by the river on the grass. A slight refreshing wind blew across the village as most of the villagers headed into their homes. Kaede and some older girls from the village, were heading into the fields to collect some medicinal herbs.

* * *

**This might be short but...my mind is all blah right now so ya. If you review...A LOT! I'll bring on the next chapter ok? JUST REVIEW OR I WON'T . Oh and I didn't add Kagome in chapterthis as I planned in the beginning but I hate her so...TOO BAD! XD And...Kaede didn't go sit with Inu, Sango etc. cuz...I can't really picture her sitting in grass...lol or sitting with them outside...oh w/e...REVIEW PPLZ! Ja! **


	6. Tension Between Friends

**Ok I finally thought of an idea for this chapter that at least...isn't really stupid...ya. I couldn't think of anything to write about that's why it took so long to do this...ya XD Anyway Thank you to the ppl who reviewed like:**

**sango the demon extermanator: I'm sorry if it took a while to continue **

**Kilala-kat-ex****: Glad you like it :D**

**Esplodin' Okami: Thanx...at least now I know the story's not getting any worse :D I hope...**

**Issues: I'll try to make longer chaps!**

**RavensFirefly: I really hope it is interesting! I've also read one of your Inu & San fics I love it! **

**Ok! If I forgot anyone I'm really sorry! I just...uhhhh...Well I get confused easily lol.  
Ok everyone who reads my fanfics, I actually started this chap like...a few days after the 6th one BUT THEN O.O...We're moving and stuff...so I didn't think the comp was gonna get taken away so soo...but, it did ;; So then we were going away...and of course no computer! SO EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY... to anyone who actually cares... And for everyone who reviewed the past...like month Thank-you! I'm not going to put any review thingies in this one but I did see them and ty ok...**

* * *

That night when Miroku had gone for a walk Sango had drifted away into sleep where InuYasha and Shippou had been the night before. Shippou had left after a little while, he had wanted to stay with Kaede in the hut. InuYasha, on the other hand found himself staring at the slayer while she slept. He couldn't seem to stop from glancing at her every minute, eventually he had left from failing to stop looking at Sango to sleep away from her in the tree he would usually sleep in. Miroku had returned as well, instead ofgoing in the hut, he had been watching InuYasha and finally noticed that the hanyou just might have something for the slayer. He kept thinking to himself thatit_ couldn't _be true, he loved Kagome or...Kikyou and besides Kagome_ had_ kissed him how could he feel that way about Sango after all that. The monk knew it couldn't be true, but inside the truth seemed to be trying to tell him the right answer. Even in the morning he was still thinking. 

_Sango doesn't like him back that way anyway, Kagome had always said that she really might have had something for me...but something is always holding her back. Now that I think of it, if Kagome is here then InuYasha or Sango won't be able to..._His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand falling upon his shoulder.

'Is anything wrong Miroku?' InuYasha asked, yawning. He had noticed Miroku hadn't been himself at all! He hadn't tried anything with Sango for the past week and didn't seem as happy as usual.

'Oh nothing at all InuYasha...You know you're the one who has been acting different.'

'Miroku? What're you talking about?'

'Oh...Never mind, but you know I think you know what I'm talking about.' With that Miroku walked away seemingly head towards the innards of the village leaving InuYasha standing there, practically stunned at what Miroku had said.

' Now what the hell was that all about...I guess he didn't get a good sleep.' He said while scratching his head.

±±

'Everyone! Kagome's back! Come on guys!' Shippou had been the first to see Kagome popping her head through the well. Usually it would've been InuYasha but not that day, he was thinking about why Miroku was acting like that.

'Hey Shippou! Have you been good while I was gone?'

'Kagome!' Sango exclaimed slightly running towards the futuristic girl.

'Hi Sango! Where are InuYasha and Miroku?' Kagome questioned while turning her head in every possible direction.

'I saw them a little while ago, Miroku seemed to be mad at InuYasha.' Shippou chipped in.

'I wonder why?' Sango wondered.

'What kept you Kagome? We were waiting for you.' InuYasha yelled from a nearby branch of a tree.

'Well sorry to keep you waiting! It's not like I...'

'...Kagome-chan, why don't we all avoid having a fight. It would probably be better for all of us if we stayed out of any kind of trouble.' Came the voice of Miroku as he walked towards Kagome and everyone else. He seemed to be in a better mood.

'It's nice to see you again.' He continued, ' I guess we should head off.'

' Wait Miroku-chan, I brought some food for all of you! Don't you think we should stay here for the rest of the day?'

Sango seemed to have the same idea as Kagme. 'I think that's a great idea Kagome-chan!'

They all headed to a nice shady spot under very large tree. Kagome started to get everything ready, Sango had offered to help, so the two of them finished offputting all the food out and getting things ready.

'Okay everyone! Time to eat!' Kagome hollered.

'You don't have to yell you know.' InuYasha said while picking at all the different kinds of food.

'...Kagome-chan, I don't think I'll have anything to eat, I'm not very hungry at the moment.' Miroku said softly.

'Oh...But I made everything you like! I was hoping you would have some, but if you don't wa-'

'Alright, but not too much.' The monk said while getting up to get some food. Sango sat directly under the tree while Miroku took a seat beside her.

'Uh...Hi Houshi-sama...' Sango replied to how he just sat beside her.

'It's nice to have a good day isn't it?'

'Of course!' Now the hanyou who happened to be sitting in the tree behind him was looking down at his every action with the slayer. _I know where this is going._ He thought to himself, sure enough just as one of Miroku's "roaming hands" were about to get near Sango, InuYasha began to jump down from the tree and grabbed Miroku's hand before he hada chance to get near her.

Sango then was surprised at his actions, 'Uhhh...Thanks InuYasha?...' She questioned

'What are you doing monk?' InuYasha asked.

'Uh...hehehe, nothing but the real question is why would you care about Sango's well being?'

'...So you wanted to get slapped...It wasn't only for her sake. You're the one who-'

'Please stop!' Sango hollered, ' I don't know what's gotten into both of you but please, just try not to fight!'

'Sango's right you know...' Kagome agreed.

InuYasha then, just walked away into the forest. 'I hope I didn't offend him...I am greatful, I think I'll go see him.' Sango said while picking up her Hiraikotsu, then walking in the direction he went. _Where could he be..._

* * *

**Ok that's all I'm writing cuz I've already planned the next chapter Sorry If it was short...and i made a lot of spelling mistakes cuz I was trying to correct them all but i guess ther'll still be a few...Ok..and for reviewing...REVIEW! plz and the next review I get...and on I will put on the fic like usual. Sorry to those who I didn't but...ya...SORRY! ok cya dudes**


End file.
